


C’est un peu évident, en fait

by FanaticCarpenter35



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Everybody knows Percival is in love with Newt but him, He thinks Percival hates him, He's never been so wrong, Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticCarpenter35/pseuds/FanaticCarpenter35
Summary: Newt croit que Percival le déteste.Il n’a jamais eu si tort.Percival Graves, le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique à MACUSA, est complètement entiché du magizoologue, mais il ne sait pas comment faire des sentiments.--Cette fic est une traduction directe de l’histoire « It's kinda obvious, actually » écrit par silverynight. Tout le crédit créatif leur revient pour l’intrigue et la caractérisation.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 15





	C’est un peu évident, en fait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's kinda obvious, actually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608384) by [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight). 



Newt ne sait pas trop comment lire les gens. Il est un expert en créatures magiques, bien sûr, mais c’est tout. Les personnes sont compliquées parce qu’ils sont imprévisibles, ils disent souvent le contraire de ce qu’ils ressentent ou ils préfèrent garder le silence sur leurs pensées.

Newt les a donc abandonnées depuis longtemps. Il a décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur ses créatures. Mais, parfois, comme maintenant, il pense qu’il peut deviner ce qu’une personne en particulier pense. Bien sûr qu’il n’est pas Queenie Goldstein, mais il peut interpréter certains comportements et en déduire rapidement. Ça doit être comme il le fait avec ses créatures, n’est-ce pas?

Donc, il croit entièrement qu’il a bien fait cette fois-ci. Il est sûr que Percival Graves le déteste. Bien qu’il ne sache pas pourquoi, il sait que le Directeur ne l’aime pas du tout.

Et il a beaucoup d’évidence pour étayer ce fait.

Cela remonte au début. Quand il est arrivé à MACUSA à la recherche de Tina, il a trouvé l’homme en route vers le bureau de Tina et s’est présenté avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais Graves le regardait en choc et n’a serré pas la main que Newt a offert. Alors, Newt a décidé de se retourner et de s’en fuir loin de lui.

Il a donc décidé de l’éviter autant que possible.

***

Newt accepte l’emploi que Picquery lui propose parce qu’il est content d’être à New York et il aime beaucoup être proche avec Tina, Queenie et Jacob. Mais, une partie de lui pense que c’est une très mauvaise idée.

Car, quand il se rend au bureau de la Présidente, elle n’est pas seule. Graves se tient dans un coin, regardant tout l’échange.

« Qu’en pensez-vous, M. Scamander? » demande Seraphina Picquery, avec un sourire particulièrement gentil au visage. De temps en temps, son regard se pose sur quelque chose derrière Newt et il est sûr qu’elle regarde Graves.

« C-c’est-à-dire… j’apprécie votre offre, mais je dois voyager continuellement pour mes travaux et je ne pense pas que je puisse rester au même… » Newt halète, car soudainement M. Graves transplane à côté de lui, si proche qu’il peut ressentir la chaleur provenant de son corps. Au coin de l’œil, il remarque que le sorcier est tendu. Il a l’impression que c’est parce que Graves ne veut rien faire de Newt.

Picquery regarde le Directeur et roule ses yeux avant de regarder Newt en retour.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Scamander. Vous serez libre de partir quand vous en aurez besoin, si long que vous informez… M. Graves avant de partir et de retourner à vos fonctions à MACUSA dès que vous le pourrez, » dit-elle. 

« Vraiment? » Newt est tellement ravi, car, à la fin, personne n’avait jamais été si compatissant. Il n’avait jamais été capable de trouver un emploi stable à cause de cela. « Eh bien… si c’est le cas… j’accepte. »

Graves se détend, ou c’est peut-être seulement l’imagination de Newt qui lui joue des tours.

« Génial, maintenant M. Graves vous fera visiter le bureau et il vous expliquera vos fonctions » dit-elle avec un signe de sa main. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Mais quand ils sont seuls, Newt ne laisse pas parler M. Graves, il refuse d’être un gênant et ne veut pas que le Directeur le déteste plus qu’il ne le fait déjà.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Graves, je vais demander à Tina, » lui dit-il, il est certain que c’est la bonne décision parce que l’homme se renfrogne aussitôt qu’il a fini de parler.

Il s’éloigne et il ne court définitivement pas cette fois.

***

Newt reçoit un bureau près de M. Graves, mais il ne l’utilise pas. Il passe la majorité de son temps avec Tina. Ou, c’est-à-dire, il l’a passé jusqu’à que Graves apparaisse dans le bureau et l’éloigne brusquement de là. 

« Tu aimes être une distraction, n’est-ce-pas M. Scamander? » demande Graves et c’est la première fois que Newt observe la façon dont ses lèvres se soulèvent. Il se demande si l’homme se moque de lui. 

« N-non, bien sûr que non! » halète-t-il, presque offensé.

Graves rit et Newt parvient à ne pas avoir l’air aussi choqué qu’il se ressent.

« Et bien… Puisque tu sembles de mépriser être dans ton propre bureau, que dirais-tu de devenir ma propre… distraction pour le reste de la journée? »

Newt rougit et évite ses yeux. Il sent ses joues brûler; il est conscient que M. Graves veut seulement être avec lui pour garder un œil sur lui et sa valise.

« D’accord, » dit-il, détestant la façon dont sa voix se sonne.

C’est une catastrophe; son Niffler s’échappe et prend la montre de Graves. En essayant de l’attraper, Newt finit par tomber sur l’auror avec le fichu voleur dans ses mains, son visage à quelques pouces du Directeur et leurs jambes entrelacées. Il essaie de s’éloigner, mais c’est très difficile avec la créature dans ses mains. Soudainement, Newt ressent la baguette de Graves lui piquer la jambe.

Il s’arrête lorsque deux mains saisissent ses hanches d’une manière presque possessif. Newt lève les yeux et remarque le visage rouge de Graves, la façon dont ses yeux sont fermés et ses dents serrées.

Il doit être furieux.

« S’il te plait, Newt… arrête, » halète Graves.

C’est la première fois qu’il l’a appelé par son prénom.

Newt fait ce qu’on lui a dit. Graves ouvre les yeux et le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouler tous les deux pour qu’il soit l’un au-dessus.

« Tu me rends fou, » souffle-t-il.

Newt rougit. Graves est certainement enragé de lui, seulement cette fois, il ne lui blâme pas.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Newt et il le pense vraiment.

Au lieu de se lever, Graves se penche en avant. Newt pense qu’il va lui hurler, mais ensuite, quelqu’un frappe à la porte et soudainement le Directeur se tient à côté de lui. Newt ne remarque pas quand l’homme lui offre un coup de main et il se tient tout seul. Puis, il décide de s’échapper dans sa valise avec le Niffler.

***

Il y a aussi la façon dont Graves le regarde toujours, c’est un regard intense qui ne disparait que si quelqu’un lui reprend les esprits. 

Cela se produit aussi lorsqu’ils sont en réunion et Newt souhaite que Graves s’arrête parce qu’il est sûr que tout le monde sait déjà que leur Directeur n’e l’aime pas.

Un jour alors qu’il nourrit ses créatures, Tina lui rappelle qu’ils doivent aller à une réunion. Il répond qu’il sait et qu’il sera là, mais un problème se produit que Dougal ne se sent pas bien alors il reste jusqu’à que le demiguise s’endorme.

Il est en retard pour la réunion, mais il parvient à se faufiler dans la pièce sans déranger personne… Le problème est que Graves est celui qui parle et il arrête une fois qu’il remarque Newt, ses yeux le suivent autour de la salle jusqu’à que le jeune sorcier est assit à côté de Tina.

Newt peut sentir tous les yeux sur lui, mais il refuse de déplacer son regard de ses propres mains sur ses genoux.

« Vous disiez, M. Graves? » Madame Picquery se racle la gorge.

« Ah, oui, à propos des informations que nous avons obtenus du gobelin, » continue l’auror, l’air gêné pour quelque raison.

Il évite les yeux de Newt pour le reste de la réunion.

***

« Tu ne peux pas te tromper plus, ma petite puce, » commente Queenie pendant le déjeuner.

Newt rougit, il a pensé à Graves et de comment l’homme le déteste.

« C’est plutôt le contraire, en fait, » glousse la sorcière.

Newt la regarde, confus. Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut dire par le contraire?

Il ne la croit pas, parce que si Graves ne le déteste pas, pourquoi est-il toujours grincheux avec Newt?

Comme quand lui et Tina parlaient de la maladie de Dougal et elle l’a câliné pour le remonter le moral, Graves leur a lancé un regard furieux tous les deux pour un couple de secondes.

De plus, quand Richards l’a remercié pour l’aider avec les lutins dans sa cuisine, il l’a embrassé sur le front pendant qu’il disait que Newt était la meilleure chose sur terre.

Newt jure qu’il a entendu Graves ronchonner derrière eux. 

« Eh bien… mon cher, tandis que j’acquiesce que M. Graves était définitivement en colère, je peux t’assurer qu’il n’était pas fâché avec toi, » Queenie le dit avec un sourire taquin sur son visage. 

Newt ne la croit pas.

***

Graves est généralement contre l’idée de laisser Newt sortir avec eux et les aider à appréhender les sorciers. Mais parfois, il le doit, lorsqu’il y a des créatures dangereuses impliquées et Newt est le seul qui sait comment les contrôler.

Cependant, Graves reste près de lui à tous temps et ils font une équipe bizarrement bonne.

C’est-à-dire, jusqu’à que Newt désobéit un des ordres du Directeur et court vers le wampus pour essayer de le guérir. Il réussit, finir par, à le faire, mais non sans se blesser lui-même. Ce n’est rien de s’occuper, mais Graves devient fou, il se précipite vers lui. Newt essaye de s’éloigner, en disputant qu’il allait parfaitement bien, mais l’auror le retient en place, grippant sa taille.

« Tu es blessé, » dit-il, pratiquement grognant, fâché et effrayé.

Newt ouvre sa bouche pour protester, mais le sorcier lui montre les dents.

« Ne bouge pas jusqu’à que je te dis, » siffle-t-il et commence à vérifier ses blessures. Mais, même s’il a l’air irrité, ses mains sont douces et gentilles lorsqu’il commence à marmonner des sortilèges guérisons.

Quand il a fini, il presse leurs fronts ensemble et fixe son regard sur Newt. Il semble calme, mais il y a une détermination farouche sur son visage.

« Si tu fais quelque chose aussi téméraire qu’aujourd’hui, si tu continues d’ignorer ton bien-être, je le jure que je t’emmènerai chez moi et te refermerai dans ma chambre pour toujours, nous sommes claires? » Graves chuchote et la seule chose que Newt parvient à faire est de hocher la tête.

***

Quand ils reçoivent des nouvelles concernant les partisans de Grindelwald, Graves commence d’agir plus bizarrement qu’auparavant.

Il semble apparaître n’importe où Newt se rend et le regarde comme s’il veut lui apprendre par cœur.

Puis, une nuit, avant qu’il se rende chez les Goldsteins, Graves lui coince. Il a l’air de ne pas avoir dormir depuis des jours et le désespoir sur son visage est presque palpable.

« Emménager avec moi, » halète-t-il, les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ressemblent à une combinaison d’un ordre et d’une supplication.

« Quoi? » piaille Newt, il rougit quand l’auror se penche et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Newt.

« S’il te plaît, » supplie-t-il cette fois. « Ou au moins, permette-moi de te suivre, d’appliquer un sortilège de protection autour de toi ou laisse-moi seulement… s’il te plaît. »

Newt cligne ses yeux plusieurs fois, avant d’assurer qu’il ne rêve pas.

« Tu es inquiet? » demande-t-il et quand il voit Graves acquiesce il ajoute : « Mais je pensais que tu me détestais!

\- Te déteste? » Grave lève ses yeux et fronce les sourcils. « Qui t’a dit cela? Newt, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t’ai rencontré!

\- Oh… » C’est tout ce qu’il dit. Son cœur bat dans sa poitrine comme un tambour.

« Et je pensais que c’était évident, » continue Graves, à l’air amusé.

Newt glousse, nerveux. Graves se semble encouragé par sa réaction parce qu’il l’embrasse sur le cou, traçant un chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres. Mais, il arrête avant d’embrasser sa bouche et attend la permission. 

Newt geint d’impatience et réduit la distance entre eux. Graves gémit et lèche sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’à que le plus jeune sorcier écarte ses lèvres.

« Emménager avec moi? » Graves demande à nouveau, prenant l’homme par la taille et le rapprochant.

« Oui, » répondit Newt, essoufflé. « Mais nous devrons absolument parler de ces sortilèges de protection, parce que je n’en ai pas besoin.

\- Si, mon cher, » Graves ronronne et Newt presque fond au mot. « Mais alors tu devras me laisser t’accompagner en tout temps, pour que je puisse te protéger moi-même. 

\- Ça n’est pas nécessaire, Percy, » halète-t-il, distrait par les dents de Percival sur son cou. 

« Oui, mais nous verrons discuter plus tard, » l’auror chuchote.

Newt soupire, sachant que cet homme le rendra fou. Dans quel ce qu’il vient de s’embarquer?

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! Je traduis des fics pour pratiquer mon français et j'accepterais tous les commentaires à propos de mon usage de mots et expressions en français. Si vous voyez une erreur, dites-moi s'il vous plaît!


End file.
